


Bring Her Back To Me

by Jeanettesc



Series: Bullets and Bracelets [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Forgive Me For the Ending, Heartbreaking, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/pseuds/Jeanettesc
Summary: My installment to the WW installment..of course I'd do a Robbsa. Sansa and Robb grew up playing Wonder Woman and Ares. Their roles and relationship take on new meaning and Robb becomes a real Hero.





	Bring Her Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> My installment to Bullets and Bracelets
> 
> To Natalie and Janina..you guys are my rocks. Thank you for encouraging the angst..hope you don't regret it!

 

 

_"Agghhhh! You bested me this time Princess, but I am immortal, I shall be back!"_

_"I'll be here Ares! I will find you and this will be settled once and for all!"_

_Sansa clanked her bracelets together loudly and Robb cowered back. Standing tall over the pile of rubbish they had made fighting their "war" she looked around with her head held high. All this after Robb had come home and taught her of the lessons he'd learned in his class. He came home and saw her laying on her bed with her Wonder Woman pajamas on already, reading his stash of comic books he held so highly, he placed a bounty on anyone's head who dared touch them. But Sansa knew Robb would never harm her, so she dared where others would not._

_Happy to have time alone with her most favorite sibling, Sansa crept forward into the dark hall to check on Robb. Entwining  the jump rope she used for her lasso around her arm, she crept slowly forward and stopped before the first door to her right. Her eyes searched, adjusting to the darkness, she reached for the hallway light switch and screamed when Robb jumped out, digging his fingertips around her waist. In a fit of giggles she begged him to stop, but Robb tickled her until her knees buckled._

_"Robb! Noooo!" She begged breathlessly. "Stop stop!"_

_"Who's going to stay away from my comics from now on?" He asked amused._

_"I will I will!"_

_"Promise me Princess?" He continued wiggling his fingers into her flesh._

_"Promise! Promise!"_

_Robb finally relented and stood up. Through her tears, she watched his smile widen and caught her breath. She was no match for her older brother, but he always made her feel stronger. And then he held out his hand, and she remembers what she loves about him..he's always there to help her. Taking his hand, he pulled her up so quickly, she landed against his chest. Bracing herself, her hand grabbed through the low collar of his shirt, touching the chest hair that she recently noticed, grew there. Inhaling sharply, her faced turned serious._

_"Does every boy grow hair like you do Robb?"_

_His hand grasped around hers and pulled it away. "No sweet girl. Some do, some don't..it just depends on the man." He sighed._

_"Are you a man once you have hair on your chest?" She pouted. "Or your face?" Her hand left his to graze the scruff on his chin._

_"No." Robb pulled her hand away. "Sansa you shouldn't worry about those things."_

_"I've just..never..I'm sorry." She apologized quickly._

_"Never what Sansa?" He urged._

_"it's nothing Robb, we should clean before mom and dad-"_

_"Never WHAT." He repeated._

_She bit her lip, suddenly afraid of saying anything. What she brought up was not appropriate..the man she brought it up to, was not appropriate..the heat that rushed through her veins, was not appropriate. Refusing to meet his eyes, she could feel his insistence._

_"I've never..kissed someone-a man..a boy with hair-"_

_"Who have you kissed Sansa." He asked, his voice deeper._

_"No one." She spat._

_"Sansa you are only fourteen, TELL me who you've kissed!"_

_"Joffrey!" She choked pulling her hand from his strong grip. "He was my first, and it was..ugh I hated it Robb! He's a disgusting troll! I wish I'd never done it! I hate that he was my first!" She began to cry._

_Robb pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed against his strong, muscled chest until she felt him shift the weight of his body away._

_"Robb, please don't hate me, I'd take it back if I could."_

_"Sansa it's not that." He pushed further away and breathed heavily. "Just..give me a minute."_

_"What's wrong?" She saw the horror on his face and winced. "Robb..please." She begged._

_The kiss happened before her mind could conjure another thought. The emotion still lingered, but quickly shifted to shock, and she was unable to process her brother's lips locked onto hers before instinctively kissing back. Unlike Joffrey, this was soft, deep..passionate, before she knew the definition of passionate. His lips tasted sweeter, his mouth softer, fuller, the tip of his tongue slowly entering her mouth, just a painful reminder that she'd soon need to pull back for breath, but if only it would never stop._

_She let her own tongue edge forward, pushing and massaging against his, like a dance she prayed would never end. The saliva in her mouth built quickly as Robb deepened the kiss, hiding her body closer, where she felt herself pressed against something hard between his legs. Arousel exploded through her body and fear pulsed through her veins as she succumbed to his tight embrace and let out a feral moan._

_"Oh god." Robb hissed as he pushed her back._

_Her mouth hung open in saddened absence of his touch and reached forward._

_"Sansa, my god Sansa..I'm so sorry." He stepped back._

_"No." She protested. "No Robb-"_

" _I'm sorry Princess..it can't be me. I can't.." He choked._

_She watched him turn and walk away, raising the jump rope up, she looked at it through teary eyes and wondered if it really was the lasso of truth..for both of them._

 

 

_*************_

 

He sat in his seat trying to watch the movie as much as possible, but he was getting everything he would ever need to know about it, just by watching her. Having seen the movie the night it premiered, he felt compelled to make a trip home before the credits even rolled. 

It had been two years since his last visit and it wasn't under the most favorable conditions. His divorce had just been finalized and Jeyne insisted their shared custody begin after the holidays, leaving him alone without the children for Christmas, so he drove home and suffered through every sympathetic look, every sad slap on the shoulder, every tilted neck, shaken head, clicked tongue and gossip of yet another classmate who shared a similar fate. 

Not Sansa. Willas stood next to his sister most of the evening as Catelyn doted on their daughter Rose. Rose, a bright and beautiful five year old version of her mother. Robb's own son and daughter began to resemble him with each passing day and it nearly brought him to tears thinking that those days would be fewer and further between. He had left the warmth and love of his family for a moment of loneliness and brisk cold night air instead. Lighting a cigarette a few steps from the back door, he stood and watched the snow fall.

"How are you?"

Robb closed his eyes before making "the face" and turned to face her.

"Don't." She said before he could answer. "Don't give me the routine answer..tell me how you're _really doing_ Robb." 

He grinned at her correct presumption and sighed. "It sucks." He answered honestly.

"That's more like it." She added. "I can only assume you did _everything_ you could?"

He took a deep drag and exhaled. "What do you think Sansa? That I'd _want_ to be your typical thirty four year old statistic and see Sarah and Brandon on weekends summers and holidays? You think I _wanted_ to sit down and tell an eleven and thirteen year old that their parents had become _strangers_ to each other and couldn't make it work?"

"Did you tell them that?" She asked wide eyed.

"Does it _matter?_ She couldn't do it anymore Sansa!" His heavy breath shot out in the cold air. "After everything I _tried.._ she still wanted out."

Sansa stepped forward and reached for his hand. He couldn't handle her comforting him right now, but before he could step back he felt her take the cigarette from his fingers and watched in amazement as she took a drag. Squinting, she raised her other hand and offered him her glass of water. He took it and gulped it down, nearly choking.

"Jesus Christ Sansa this is straight vodka!"

Smiling widely while she exhaled, and nodded. "Yeah, _you needed it."_

To his amazement, she reached inside her coat, fished out a flask and poured more liquid into the empty glass. 

Robbs eyebrows went up. "Should I be concerned Sansa?"

"Should I?" She whipped, then looked up and sighed at his expression. "Look, I knew you'd need something to help you out. I don't carry this on me everyday or anything Robb, it's not even _mine.._ look." She held it out so he could see her husband's initials on the side. 

Nodding, he slowly raised the glass to his lips and sipped generously. He and Sansa stayed on the back porch in the snow for as long as it took to smoke two more cigarettes, empty the flask, as she listened to him talk of all the mistakes he'd made. By the time they turned to walk back in, Sansa finally embraced him. It was the most comforted he had felt since..since he could even remember. She made no move to pull away, and neither did he and when the trip ended, it was what he needed the most.

The kids relentlessly urged him to create a Facebook account on the promise that he would be able to track their progress on a daily basis and as he reluctantly agreed, came to appreciate it as much as they promised. He checked in on them several times a day, everywhere they checked in, every friend they tagged in photos, their beautiful faces and youthful statuses, it was right there for him to see and he took comfort in it. Next of course came a barrage of requests from everyone back home, so he got to see his siblings, his nieces and nephews, their trips together, weekends at Mom and Dad's...Sansa's endless number of flawless selfies with Rose..

It was there he started to read her anticipation for the movie coming out. From the moment of casting, to changing her profile picture to Wonder Woman herself, Sansa was eager and very vocal about the premiere. He bought his own tickets the day she bought hers, and took Sarah and Bran. Before the movie was over, Robb was sure the lump in his throat would eventually choke out and he'd bawl like his little girl. Sarah held his hand and shifted and jumped in her seat during the entire No Man's Land battle scene and continued to sit still, her face streaming with tears, once the theater lights came on. 

He didn't check his phone until after he dropped the kids off at Jeyne's. Walking back to the car, he went straight to Sansa's page, eager to see what she thought about it. He smiled at her overwhelmed, glorious review and texted her. 

**_I knew you'd love it. Pretty amazing huh?_ **

**_OMG Robb! I LOVED IT! Did you SEE? Did you take the kids? I can't wait to watch it again! I may watch it again after I drop Rose off Monday!_ **

**_Lol I'm not surprised. I thought of you when we were watching. It exceeded my expectations._ **

**_Oh mine too!_ **

He drove home and walked in the door before seeing another text from her.

**_I thought of you as well..I miss you._ **

That's when he packed a bag. 

And now the lights were on and they were the only two people still sitting in the theater. He finally found the courage to make the first move and walked to his right. Taking the four steps down, he stood next to her row.

"You could have sat here and watched it with me." She said barely above a whisper. 

"I could have." He shakily replied. "I just..wanted you to enjoy it for yourself..I guess."

"You drove five hours to watch me _watch this?"_ She asked, still looking down.

He swallowed hard. "I drove five hours to see if the most beautiful girl I knew wasn't Wonder Woman the whole time."

He saw the edge of her mouth curl upwards as she wiped her eyes. "I'm no Wonder Woman Robb." She breathed a laugh.

"Yes you are Sansa." He whispered and reached out to softly squeeze his shoulder. 

 

"You didn't have to walk me back, I was gonna come by tomorrow and see everyone." He said while opening the door to his room. 

Before he could flick the light switch on, he felt Sansa's hand stop him, her body pressed against his back, her face close to his neck, her breath...

"But you came to see me first. _Alone._ And you got a room. _Alone."_ She whispered against his neck, slipping her hand around his waist.

He heard the door shut behind them as Sansa's hand moved over his chest. He held back a moan feeling her breasts pushed harder against his back while she began to unbutton one button. 

"Remember when I first felt hair here?" Her voice trembled. 

"I'll never forget that night Sansa." He struggled to breathe. "Please Sansa I didn't-"

" _Yes you did."_

He finally exhaled in a small defeat and made a promise to stop this soon..as soon as he could move..another button unbuttoned..

_Move away.._

Another button unbuttoned. 

_Stop this Robb.._

Another..and now her bare hand has traveled down past his belly button, and his pants are being unbuttoned when he feels her chest heaving and her breath harder on his neck. He ached so much for her touch, he was still unable to move. He had wished for this, dreamed of this, it was his most haunting, darkest desire, and she would soon learn just how badly he _wanted it.._ this moment.

The touch of her fingers initial touch below his pants, was nothing, compared to having them encircle his cock. He jumped slightly and throbbed in her grip as she held him firmly and a purr came from over his shoulder. 

"It couldn't be you then, and I understand why Robb." She said between soft kisses around his neck. "But it can be you _now. I want you Robb."_

It was all he could take. His body turned quickly in her arms, he needed her mouth, he needed her lips. Careless how sloppy it was, he kissed her desperately. Hands were everywhere, through her hair, through his back, scratching through his beard, over his shoulders, over her soft cotton shirt as he rushed to take it off, still kissing and tasting her tongue in his mouth while he hastily unhooked her bra and breaking with a gasp the moment he felt her nipples against his chest. 

" _Sansa, Sansa..my god Sansa..I need..I want..I want.."_

 _"_ What Robb.. _tell me Robb, show me."_ She pleaded.

He moved lower, searching with his mouth, searching over her soft, smooth skin, kissing every inch until her nipple was between his lips.

" _Yes."_ She moaned as her fingers combed through his hair.

He kissed one nipple and moved to the other, using his other hand to unbutton her pants and settling on his knees, he pulled everything down and suckled her nipple while she roughly stepped out of them, kicking them away. Pleased to feel her thigh thrown over his shoulder, Robb moved down and kissed through her thatch of hair before sinking low enough to thrust his tongue straight inside. She cried out as he continued to pump deeper into her, inhaling the sweet aroma of her cunt and licked through her swollen lips, right up to her clit. 

Her balance faltered as she stumbled back against the door. Robb's tongue remained on her, lapping around her clit and diving lower to lightly suck her lips. 

" _Ungh Robb oh my god."_ She panted and grabbed his hair with both hands. 

Her ass was hard pressed against the door as she began to move her hips in sync with his head. She was so wet, he tried to taste all of her, lap up every drop, and let her guide him. His tongue went deep when she bucked down, grinding hard into his face until his name came from her again and again, her whimpers higher and heavier. He began to moan inside her as his erection throbbed, when Sansa jerked him by his hair. He licked up and slid a finger in its absence, once he reached her clit and his fingers curled inside, she seized and cried out.

"Oh _yes. Robb!"_

He wouldn't stop, he didn't want to stop making he shudder, he didn't want her to stop cumming, but as her spasms came further apart, Robb gave her one last lick and began to rise. He nearly fell when Sansa began to push him back. She kissed him hungrily as he walked backwards, his knees buckling over the edge of the bed as she toppled over him.

" _Sansa."_ He groaned as her legs over his, and suddenly felt her positioned right over his cock. 

"I want you inside me Robb." Her hand moved between them. 

He couldnt _think,_ just reached for her shoulders and pulled her down as her hand reached around his length and suddenly he felt himself sheathed in her wet warmth. 

" _Fuck!"_ He growled. 

Sansa growled herself as she sunk down, all the way down until he completely filled her. She remained still and all he could do was hold her close and find her lips. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted.. _to feel this."_ He choked out. 

"How does _this feel?"_ Her voice cracked.

 _"Like love."_ He whispered.

Her face remained in front of his, her eyes open, as she began to move up, slowly up, painfully up, and then back down, slowly down, delectably down. Her face showed the pleasure she felt with every inch she moved. Slowly riding him, he kept his eyes on hers, his hands firmly grasping her hips and rounding her bottom, her soft smooth ass moving slowly up and down his cock with the soft meals and whimpers filling his ears. She kissed him just as softly as they both savored this.

"Make love to me Robb." She whined. " _Please."_

Rolling gently to the side, he felt her legs wrap around his back as he thrust back inside her, still wet, and tight around his cock all the way down, Robb took his time and just watched her. He moved slowly, his hips rolling with hers, fitting inside her so perfectly, so warm, her cheeks red, small beads of sweat across her forehead as she arched her back. He grazed her clit every time he slid back in, and moved a little faster when her nails began to dig into his shoulders. She got more wet, her feet moved over his back, she nipped then sucked on his neck. The suction of his skin in her warm mouth as she greedily marked him, made him thrust harder.

" _Sansa, I'm..close."_

"Me too Robb _don't stop, cum inside me."_ She breathed. " _I love you, you're my first love, it WAS meant to be you, please Robb please."_

The aching pressure about to erupt, Robb slid the tip down her clit, stimulating it with the shaft of his cock until pushing in deep once more, and felt her clenching around him as he pulsed into her. His eyes tightened shut as Sansa moaned loudly in his ear, she trembled under him as their bodies locked closer together. He felt the last of his cum release and fell over her shoulder with bated breath.

"I love you too Sansa, _and it's always been you..it will always be you."_

 _"_ I don't want to leave this spot. I want this to last forever."

"Um..too late for that." He joked.

Sansa laughed, her body shaking beneath him. "You know what I _mean."_

He laughed in return. "I know what you mean." He said softly as he brushed her hair aside. "Does that mean I can have you all night Sansa?"

Her arms went around his neck as she pulled him down for a tender kiss. "You have me, and my heart, for the rest of my life." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Wiping it away with the back of his knuckle, Robb sighed. "You've always had mine."

 

                                                                                ** _**********_**

 

 

Sarah sat on the floor of her bedroom as Sansa walked up to her door. She tapped the frame lightly and Sarah turned around. Her face, both their faces were red and wet with tears. 

"My Dad..gave me these when he came back home from his last visit. But there's one issue that I think is yours." 

Sansa stepped inside her room and sat on the floor next to her. Robb's collection of comic books were strewn in front of her and Sansa smiled through tears. 

"I used to steal these from him and read them myself. He never wanted anyone to touch them." She tilted her head at her niece. "He must have finally wanted someone he could trust to have them." She offered, picking up one of the Wonder Woman issues she loved.

"That one's yours." Sarah said, her voice quivering. "Aunt Sansa..I don't know how I'll live without him."

Her hand pulled the child close and held her close. She kissed the top of Sarah's head and wept softly. _I don't know either,_ she thought. 

"Why did this happen?" Sarah sobbed. "He was only trying to stick up for those girls. They were getting bullied and he was doing the right thing, you're not suppose to die doing the right thing." 

Sansa tried holding back her own tears remembering the way he died, but they rolled down her face. She took a hard, stinging breath and pulled back to face Sarah. 

"You're Dad was fighting for what was right and he did the right thing defending those girls. No, you shouldn't die doing the right thing Sarah, but many heroes have died doing exactly that.. _the right thing."_

 _"_ Is that what he was? He always said he wasn't perfect." Sarah's eyes brimmed with more tears. 

"No one is perfect, heroes aren't perfect, they have flaws, they make mistakes, but he did the right thing standing up to that bad man..he saved those girls lives." She bit back her anger at the injustice of all of it. "And he loved you Sarah. He loved Bran. He was.. _a very loving man."_

"I know." She wiped her eyes. "I just want him back Aunt Sansa. I want him _back."_

 _"_ I know Sarah.. _so do I."_ She choked.

They stayed in each other's arms and wept together. Sarah sniffed against her shoulder and she reached in her purse for a tissue. Sarah blew her nose and looked at the comic book by her knee. 

"Was this your favorite? Is that why he left this one to you?"

Sansa picked it up after using her own tissue and flipped the pages open. Inside the cover, in Robb's handwriting was written:

_To my sweet Princess Sansa, it always belonged to you. My Wonder Woman._

**Author's Note:**

> God guys I'm so sorry about the ending! I didn't go into this with intentions to write it so heartbreakingly angsty I swear, but..it happened. I remember how my heart broke with Steve in the movie, and I cried. And I bawled writing this. I still hope you enjoyed and take comfort in that Janina's is next lol. Thank you everyone!


End file.
